Talk:Sebastian Vael
No download required if pre-ordered??? So, unless I'm misunderstood, is this plus the bioware signature edition page saying that if you pre-ordered D.A.2 he will automatically be a character on the game without having to download him? A new game of Dragon Age 2 will have a code inside that gives you the DLC for free like with Shale in DAO Talk about Familiar... HAs anyone noticed how Seb's background story mirror's the Cousland's origins? Taking out a noble family isn't exactly a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence in fantasy. * Yeah, but being able to gift his with his grandfather's bow? That sounds like more than coincidence :-). Green Arrow? I removed the piece of trivia that said that Sebastian may or may not be based on the Green Arrow. As near as I can tell, it's somebody's speculation based on... what? That he's an archer, too? He may have just as easily been based on Robin Hood (PLEASE don't add that...). Unless it's backed up by something (ie, somebody at Bioware confirming that Green Arrow was an inspiration) it's baseless speculation. --Sesana (talk) 19:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Aye, his name isn't even similar, nor is his Origin, nor appearance. The only thing in common is the bow. (talk) 19:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :The only other connection I can think of stems from the "of noble birth" description. I believe the Green Arrow was also sort of "of noble birth", originally a very privileged child from an extremely rich family. Matt 2108 (talk) 19:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That description can apply to literally thousands of characters, fictional or not. Might as well link him because he has light skin or because he's male. (talk) 19:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sebastian and Green Arrow both use bows, have unshaken aim, had their families murdered which they take over and seek vengeance, it seems its a secret who is killing certain people in both cases as well... They have a lot in common actually... Aside from the unkown killers that is spot on for Robin Hood ( which the Green Arrow is based off) ^Regardless of the last post, it does not matter how well their stories match up, unless there is a "confirmation" from the devs that Green Arrow was used as a model for Sebastian, then there is no place for such speculation on this wiki. Linking directly to the short story. Does anyone know how to directly link to Sebastian's short story? Its a PDF file on his official page, but we can't seem to access it directly. Balitant (talk) 21:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sebastian Romance Sebastian is a romance option, according to the official strategy guide, a preview of which can be found here. The other previews can be seen here, if anyone is interested. They note that the romance is chaste. Interesting. Guess I'll update the pertinent pages to reflect this. Rsek (talk) 23:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) No Fair! Ok, I know that DLC's are good sources of "income" for video games and the ones who get it are true fans, I'll admit that. But making Sebastian a romance option doesn't seem fair to people like me who can't afford XBOX Live or PS3 network, etc.. I feel that all romancable characters should be available to everybody. I know I might get some negative comments for posting this, but I still wanted to express my feelings regarding this information. * Well the PS3 network is free, but I understand your point. Not a big fan of Day 1 DLC characters. Starting his quest? Where can you recruit him/start his quest? Go find the chanters board, clear out three band of Flints, then meet him in chantry. But I don't know how to actually recruit him. You recruit him after you stop Arishok. By the way, sign your posts. -David Hellsly Nope, can recruit him after you finish his 2nd companion quest.....--Spell-Destructor (talk) 08:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) infinite rivalry anyone else noticed that when Sebastian is in your party and you talk to the grand cleric and insult her you will get +5 rivalry. You can talk to her again and get the +5 again and again as long as you want. I managed to fill up rivalry completly. Flirty, but "Nice" Hawke May Still Get Stuck with Sebastian It seems that flirting with other characters does not always eliminate the possibility of a romance with Sebastian, but Sebastian's romance does remove other characters. I chose heart symbol dialogue numerous times with Anders and Fenris, and yet I was precluded from the love scene with Fenris (max friendship going in) and I lost most romantic dialogue for other romantic interests. I think if you romance Sebastien first, and choose paragon-like romantic flirts for the others, it really doesn't matter if you flirt with anyone else. You're locked with Sebastian by Act III. Didn't really test it with Isabella or Merill. Maybe you can sleep with Isabella.